The Barmaid
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Al llegar a cierta hora en D&C, las barmaid como yo solíamos subirnos a la barra a cantar una canción. En esta oportunidad era mi turno de hacer el pequeño show. Había elegido un tema divertido y esperaba que el niño bonito no se lo perdiera. ¡Maldito pendejo! El condenado me tenía hasta las trancas. Joder, yo era una mujer mayor y él un simple niño a mi lado.


**The Barmaid by_ Gis Cullen_**

* * *

**Este OS es el que participo en el concuroso de Olderella y me gusto mucho hacerlo, aunque siempre supe que algo le faltaba aun asi me arriesgue a mandarlo, no gano, por supuesto pero obtuvo una buena cantidad de botos, ni modo...**

**espero que les guste y se lo dedido a mi beta querida _NADIA ELISABET_, nena, el OS es pura y esclusivamente para vos.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Elisabet / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

* * *

_Constantemente, chico te reproduces a través de mi mente._

_Como una sinfonía._

_No hay manera de describir lo que me haces._

_Tú solo me haces, lo que haces._

_Y se siente como si hubiera sido rescatada._

_He sido liberada._

_Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino._

_Eres mágico, lírico, hermoso…_

_Tú lo eres, y quiero que sepas, bebé._

_Yo, yo te amo como una canción de amor, bebé._

_Y lo voy a seguir repitiendo._

Love You like A Love Song / Selena Gomez

**Narrador POV**.

Furioso como estaba, el hermoso chico de cabello color cobrizo, salió a toda prisa de la casa de quien, hasta unos instantes, había sido su novia durante poco más de un año. Nunca imaginó que finalmente la venda caería de sus ojos.

—¡¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que viste?! —preguntó Emmett casi a los gritos cuando su hermano menor entró en su jeep. Había estado aguardando por él, listo para saltar por su familia si era preciso.

—Solo sácame de aquí —le respondió. Emmett no vio más que enojo en los ojos de su hermano menor y aliviado entonces, pudo darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la pendeja de mierda de Jane, no eran más que un simple capricho. Encendió su auto y los dos hermanos salieron del lugar dejando una ráfaga de humo gracias a la fricción de las llantas en el pavimento.

—¡Es una hija de puta! —gritó Edward de repente, haciendo que Emmett diera un volantazo por el susto.

—¡Joder, Edward! ¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos? —Él aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento… yo… ¡diablos! Jane estaba en la cama con-con… el jodido de Alec —explicó mientras se pasaba nerviosamente las manos por la cabeza. Emmett giró a verlo con sorpresa y confusión.

—¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! —preguntó—, ¡pero si esos dos son hermanos, Edward!

—No son hermanos, ambos son adoptados.

—¡Es la misma mierda! —Negó con la cabeza y en su rostro se instaló una mueca de asco—. Son unos enfermos —declaró para sí mismo.

Después de unos minutos de ambos estar en silencio, Edward un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a sacar conclusiones de su amarga situación.

—Lo peor de todo es que yo jamás la engañe en la universidad, Emmett, un millón de veces se me presentaron oportunidades para serle infiel y aún así, ni yo mismo me lo permitía porque llevaba metido en mi cabeza todas estas mierdas de que ambos habíamos crecido juntos… de que Jane no se merecía que la lastimara de esa forma… de que ella me estaba respetando de la misma forma en el instituto… ¡Ah soy un idiota! Mira que estuve a punto de llevarla a casa y para presentársela a Esme y Carlisle —renegó mientras se lamentaba de una más, en la larga lista de sus malas decisiones.

Edward había pensado por mucho tiempo en invitarla donde sus padres. Nunca consiguió llegar a su casa con ella como lo que era, su novia. Él mismo se decía que no era el tiempo y que si ella era la indicada, no pasaría mucho más para que finalmente oficiaran su noviazgo. Algo dentro suyo jamás permitió que eso llegará a pasar y ahora, lo agradecía.

—Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo?, ¿tú ya lo sospechabas? —Asintió recordando cómo es que sus antiguos amigos del instituto lo habían advertido sobre la extraña cercanía que existía entre su novia y su hermano.

—Ben y Angela los vieron una vez en el cine y me contaron, cuando le pregunté a ella qué estaba haciendo, simplemente me dijo la verdad, que había ido al cine con su hermano. Lo que ella no supo es que Angela vio salir a Alec del baño de damas, arreglándose el cabello y segundos después, observó cómo Jane salía fajándose la camisa dentro del pantalón. —Volvió a negar con la cabeza, parecía que no terminaba de creer lo que estaba sucediendo—. Hoy, finalmente, logré comprobar que siempre me mintió, sus padres salieron de compras, yo mismo los vi en la tienda de los Newton, por eso la llamé y su respuesta fue que estaba precisamente con ellos, entonces sospeché que algo no andaba bien y bueno… aquí estamos. —Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y se recostó en el asiento como sintiéndose cansado y hasta un poco avergonzado.

Al ver que su hermano no lo estaba pasando bien, Emmett decidió hacer algo para subirle un poco el ánimo.

—¡Vamos hermano! Mírale el lado positivo, ahora vuelves a ser soltero. —Edward asintió con desgana.

—Por favor, ya no quiero hablar más de eso, lo único que necesito es despejarme un poco. —Y esas, fueron las palabras mágicas para Emmett.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, hermano. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un trago a _Dream & Cocktails_? —Emmett miró de manera pícara a su hermano y el cobrizo negó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios intuyendo hacia donde iba dirigida la conversación—. Ya sabes quién está ahí… Vamos, la barman de D&C esta loquita por ti hermano, y tú lo sabes. —Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de la barmaid.

—Emmett, ¿tú de verdad piensas que una mujer como ella se va a fijar en un púber como yo? ¡Acabo de ingresar a la universidad! —Su hermano hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—. Ella… ella es… alguien inalcanzable, casi irreal para alguien como yo… la barmaid nunca se fijaría en mí.

Su hermano le dio una ojeada mientras cargaba una sonrisa socarrona, justo antes de estacionarse frente al _Dream & Cocktails_, donde lo esperaba su reciente conquista. Antes de bajarse del auto, volteó a su acompañante y hablo:

—_Nunca digas nunca_, hermanito.

**Isabella POV.**

—¡Mira eso, nena, mira cómo mueves ese culo! —gritó Rose mientras bailaba unos pasos más alejada de mi, preparando un Cosmopolis.

Por los altos parlantes se escuchaba la estridente voz de Rihanna cantando _We found Love_. La música era el alma del _Dream & Cocktail_. Bueno, eso más la particularidad de que el personal del bar al completo se conformaba de puras mujeres, muy al estilo de _Coyote Ugly. __1_

Con disimulo, dirigí mi mirada hacia las puertas de ingreso y nada. Todavía no llegaba y era algo raro de él, ya que siempre se aparecía a estas horas o quizás, hasta más temprano.

—Bella, en cinco minutos comienza el show. ¡Prepárate! —La voz Alice, dueña y mejor amiga tanto de Rose como mía, se escuchó por encima de los parlantes y de los gritos mezclados de hombres y mujeres.

Al llegar a cierta hora, en D&C, las barmaid como yo, solíamos subirnos a la barra a cantar una canción. En esta oportunidad, era mi turno de hacer el pequeño show. Había elegido un tema divertido y esperaba que _el niño bonito _no se lo perdiera.

Sentí un golpe en mi trasero e inmediatamente me giré hacia la responsable de tal nalgada. Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa y señalando en dirección a la puerta, volteé mi vista hacia donde apuntaba y noté que él iba entrando.

_¡Maldito pendejo!_

El condenado me tenía hasta las trancas. Joder, yo era una mujer mayor y él un simple niño a mi lado. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que me calentará de la forma en que lo hacía?

_Bien Bella, este es tu momento… de hoy el hermoso y caliente niño bonito no pasa —_me repetía a mí misma, brindándome aliento.

Esperé a que los primeros acordes sonaran y fue evidente que todos los concurrentes de esta noche reconocieron de qué iba la letra. Alice, Rosalie, Victoria, Tanya y Kate comenzaron a chillar acompañadas por las demás mujeres presentes.

_Man I Feeling Like A Woman__2 _comenzó a sonar en todo el local.

El bar estalló cuando subí a la barra cantando con ayuda de las chicas. Pude ver a cierta distancia cómo Edward me observaba embelesado, admirando cada movimiento que efectuaba con mi cuerpo, sin saber que todos y cada uno eran un regalo para él, quien estaba como quería, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de eso?, ¿de lo qué causaba entre la población femenina?

Él y su hermano Emmett, _"el festejante"_ de Rose, se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la barra. Mientras yo cantaba y alentaba las mujeres a subir conmigo, Rose se encargaba de darles sus cervezas. No iba a negar que el nerviosismo produjo un cosquilleo en mis manos y que esas pulsaciones en mi bajo vientre se dispararan hacia mi centro. Disimuladamente, tuve que frotar mis piernas de manera sexy para disimular las ganas que me habían entrado de cabalgar a cierto chiquito ojiverde.

Esta noche iba vestida de muerte, ya que estaba al tanto de que me tocaba cantar. Tenía puesto un pantalón estilo pin-up de cuero negro que llegaba hasta por encima de mi ombligo más un brasier negro, de encaje aunque no transparente, que además incluía unos brillos. Mi cabello caía suelto con ondas sobre mi espalda. Llevaba un lápiz labial rojo sangre sobre mis labios y un perfecto delineado negro sobre la línea de mis pestañas. También había aplicado un poco de máscara para pestañas y finalmente, mi maquillaje me quedó perfecto y todo se completaba magníficamente con mis tacones negros.

_¡Estás de puta madre, maldita! _—Esas fueron las palabras de Alice cuando me vio parecer aquella tarde antes de abrir el local. Ya todas sabían el por qué de tanto arreglo para venir al bar y no perdían oportunidad para hacérmelo saber—:_ ¡Eres una perra asalta cunas! _—Me gritaba Victoria y yo siempre me reía. ¿Qué más podía hacer o decir? Todo lo que expresaban era verdad.

_Me calentaba un niño._

Dejé a las chicas a un costado y tomando el valor que necesitaba, me acerqué caminando al chico, moviendo mis caderas al compás de la música de manera sexy y provocadora. Mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, por lo que podía notar que él sabía y presentía que algo pasaba. Mis intentos de llamar su atención no siempre eran captados, parecía haber algo que lo retenía las veces que avanzaba queriendo atraer su atención. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, lo percibía. Él no había dejado de mirarme desde que ingreso en D&C y eso era algo que sin duda aprovecharía.

Me paré frente a él y de manera sensual y lujuriosa, fui bajando hasta quedar arrodillada delante suyo. Su rostro estaba a la altura de mis pechos, tanto así que si me inclinaba un poco más, él los podría rozar con la boca.

Llego la segunda parte de la canción y el estribillo se escuchó a todo pulmón:

_Oh, oh, oh. Go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady._

_Men's shirts short skirts.__  
__Oh, oh, oh. Really go wild yeah, do´in it in style._

_Oh, oh, oh. Get in the action, feel the attraction._

_Color my hair do what I dare._

_Oh, oh, oh. I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel._

_¡Man! ¡I feel like a woman! / ¡Hombre! __¡Me siento como una mujer!__3_

¡Oh si! Esta noche no deseaba ser tratada como una dama. Quería que este niño se fundiera en mí ser hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Estiré mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricié enredando mis dedos era tal y como lo suponía, sedoso y fino, agradable al tacto. Por un segundo, él cerró los ojos y al abrirlos noté que en ellos había lo que claramente se identificaba como lujuria. Mi osadía llego a puntos jamás pensados, por lo que me incliné y tomé su mentón con una mano, luego tras pronunciar la última palabra de la canción, finalicé mi espectáculo con un dulce beso en sus labios.

Me levanté de manera que al darme vuelta mi culo quedara a su vista y me alejé moviendo mis caderas y riéndome por lo traviesa que había sido.

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Que el niño bonito reaccioné de una vez! —_Me decía en mi interior, invocando a alguna fuerza suprema que me concediera ese milagrito.

Cuando sonaron los últimos acordes, D&C estalló en aplausos y silbidos que clamaban por otra canción, pero no había preparado nada, así que solamente me baje con ayuda de las chicas, que aún aplaudían por mi actuación.

—¡Nena, así se hace! —gritó Rose—. Tenías que ver la cara que cargaba cuando te diste la vuelta. ¡Lo has vuelto loco! —Me reí y di un vistazo en su dirección mientras tomaba agua de una botella. Él no me perdía de vista. Cerré la botella y la tiré a un lado.

No sabía qué era, pero podía jurar que este no era el mismo chico que siempre venía, algo en él había cambiado, su rostro estaba cubierto por una sombra. A pesar de mi numerito, en sus ojos podía ver cierta incertidumbre.

Tomé un vaso de whisky y serví dos medidas.

—Alice, apunta esto en mi cuenta. —Pedí a mi amiga y sin más, me dirigí hasta él, al acercarme advertí que su torso se tensaba y sus manos apretaban el chopp vacio de cerveza. Con una sonrisa putamente sensual en mis labios, dejé el whisky frente a él.

—Aquí tienes, guapo, esto va por mi cuenta. —Le tendí el vaso y él dudó antes de tomarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó antes de que consiguiera darme la vuelta.

—¿Por qué, que? —contraataqué.

—¿Por qué el trago? Yo no… —De repente, se quedó callado sin terminar su frase.

—Es fácil. Porque quiero y porque puedo. —Me acerqué a su cuerpo apoyando mis antebrazos sobre la barra e inclinándome un poco sobre ella para tenerlo más cerca—. Y las cosas que en particular quiero, siempre las consigo a como dé lugar. —Él tragó grueso—. Hoy estás diferente, no sonríes como usualmente lo haces, ¿te incomodó lo que te hice? —Si así era, debería reconsiderar que a él realmente no le sucedía nada en relación conmigo. Me brindó una mirada profunda, con sus grandes ojos verdes expresivos pero totalmente carentes de alegría y tímidamente, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pu-puedo preguntarte algo? —Asentí—. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

—Así… ¿cómo?

—Cada vez que vengo no apartas tus ojos de mí y me sirves sin que yo te pida nada… —Él pareció pensar lo que diría a continuación y luego se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. A veces me incómodas, eres una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre amaría estar contigo, puedo comprobarlo tan solo echando un vistazo a mí alrededor. Entonces, no lo entiendo y por eso, deseo que me expliques ¿qué te pasa conmigo? —_El niño bonito _se había desatado. Bien, porque de este modo lo quería: entregado a mí.

La perra que siempre estaba a la expectativa de saltar sobre él comenzó a asomar su cabeza desde mi interior.

—¿Quieres saber lo que me sucede contigo? —Asintió no muy convencido—. ¡Alice! —grité hasta la otra punta que era donde ella se encontraba—. ¡Enseguida vuelvo! —Mi amiga estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¡Ven, sígueme! —Me agaché para salir por debajo de la barra y sostuve su mano de manera firme.

Creía que en cualquier momento él se soltaría y echaría a correr lo más lejos posible de mí.

Lo conduje por entre la gente y lo metí en una puerta que daba a los cambiadores. Cuando cerré la puerta, no pude esperar más y lo acorralé sujetando su playera a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Quieres saber por qué hago lo que hago? —consulté casi sobre sus labios, él asintió a medida que su respiración comenzaba a alterarse. Continuando mi juego, me incliné sobre él permitiendo a mi cuerpo apoyarse sobre el suyo y hablé en voz baja y sensual—, porque me gustas mucho. —Sentí su pecho levantarse levemente una y otra vez por las inhalaciones que efectuaba—. Eres hermoso, todo tu ser me atrae, me calienta… es increíble pero siento el deseo de besarte cada vez que te veo… ahora mismo quiero hacerlo. —Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y enviaron una oleada de placer directamente hacia mi centro—. Sí… de eso estoy hablando, ¿tú también logras percibir esa química, esa atracción que fluye entre nosotros cuando estamos cerca? —Asintió hipnotizado por mis labios—. ¿Por qué me rechazabas entonces? —Negó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza—. Anda, dime.

—Tenía novia. —explicó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Tenías?

—Ya no más.

—Bien, pues eso significa que tengo toda la libertad para hacer esto… —aclaré mientras mi mano viajaba encima de su pecho y hacia abajo, descendiendo hasta quedarse quieta arriba de la cintura de su pantalón, donde metí mis dedos hasta los nudillos—. ¿Te incómoda esto? —Su vientre se contrajo al sentir el roce de mis dedos sobre la punta de su erección. Negó con la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretaron mis caderas conteniéndose.

Con mis dedos solté el botón de su prenda inferior. Levanté mis ojos para poder mirarlo o tal vez, esperando alguna reacción negativa de su parte que me detuviera de seguir adelante con esta locura, pero no hubo nada y la poca cordura que permanecía en mí, tomó eso como una afirmación.

Bajé el cierre y muy despacio, acaricié por encima de su bóxer su dotada virilidad.

—¡Jesús, Bella! —Me sentí putamente experta al verlo inhalar con dificultad y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

En mi interior, saltaba de alegría y anticipación al saber que si lo conseguía, todo este pedazo me haría disfrutar como una desquiciada. Y en el remoto caso de que él no supiera cómo usar su armamento para complacerme, yo me ofrecería gustosa para enseñarle cómo, cuándo y dónde debía tocar para que ambos lo gozáramos. A mi niño lo amoldaría a mi forma.

No esperé por más y bajé sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior hasta sus muslos. Me quedé impactada al verlo en vivo y en directo. Embelesada, tomé su hombría con ambas manos y me dediqué a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, dando pase libre a los gemidos que rompieron el silencio del ambiente.

—Me vuelves loca, nene —declaré; hizo una mueca de placer y presioné un poco más su miembro. Él abrió los ojos de bruscamente y comenzó a respirar por la boca.

— ¿Q-qué… qué me estás haciendo? —Le sonreí pícaramente y él se mordió el labio inferior.

En ese momento, quise que no lo hubiera hecho, pues su arrebato me hizo darme cuenta de mi necesidad de tocarme. Liberé una de mis manos y acaricié mi centro por encima de la fina tela de mi pantalón. Edward condujo su vista hacia abajo y al notar mi movimiento, un gemido brutal salió desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Entonces volvió a morderse el labio y como si eso fuera poco, pasó su lengua por él, saboreándolo. Excitándome.

Podía sentir cómo sus manos apretaban mis caderas.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú? —pregunté, dándole a elegir si quería o no tocarme—, no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, bebé —le susurré con voz ronca al oído. Él se dejo ir en un gemido junto a las respiraciones entrecortadas que realizaba por lo que le estaba haciendo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—No puedo… quiero estar dentro de ti. —Abrió de golpe los ojos y me sujetó las manos. Algo había cambiado.

Mi bonito estaba tomando las riendas del asunto.

Sin esperármelo y con un movimiento algo brusco, hizo que nos diéramos vuelta para que yo termine de cara a la puerta con él detrás de mi cuerpo.

La verdad fue que gemí como perra cuando me tomó de las caderas y me empujó hacia él. Mi culo chocó de lleno con su inminente erección y eso fue suficiente para hacerme ver las estrellas. Sin embargo, como la calentona que era, comencé a presionar mi trasero contra su pelvis para obtener más fricción. Sin perder tiempo, él comenzó a hacer círculos con sus caderas. Una de sus manos, abandonó su lugar y subió por mi espalda hasta meterse debajo de mi brazo y tomar mi pecho, amasándolo con algo de fuerza. Arqueé mi espalda y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que él tomara todo lo que quisiera de mi cuerpo.

La mano que se mantuvo en mi cadera, comenzó a acariciarme el vientre bajo dejando ráfagas de fuego. Luego, con cautela, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, sus dedos se colaron dentro de mi ropa. Solté un pequeño grito cuando las puntas de sus dedos pasaron por mi entrepierna sobre excitada. Aún por encima de mi tanga, era imposible que él no sintiera lo húmeda que estaba.

De un momento a otro, sus manos desaparecieron de mi cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Inconscientemente, creo que yo también lo esperaba. —Beso mi cuello por detrás y cerré los ojos sonriendo ante esa confesión.

Escuché el ruido de un papel siendo rasgado y miré en dirección a él.

¡Joder, mi niño se estaba colocando un condón!

Tiré mi cabeza hacia adelante y gemí de pura anticipación. Pegué mi pecho a la puerta y levanté un poco mi trasero para facilitarle el trabajo, una vez que él hubo bajado mi pantalón a la altura de mi rodilla.

Gruñí como posesa cuando comprobó con las yemas de sus dedos si estaba lo suficientemente mojada para recibirlo. Mordí fuerte mi labio inferior al sentir la punta de su miembro presionar mi entrada. Comenzó a jugar conmigo. Metía y sacaba su glande de mi interior. No podía más, la respiración se me cortaba con cada pequeña embestida.

—Cariño, no juegues conmigo o no responderé —murmuré frustrada.

—¿Qué harás? —cuestionó acariciando toda la extensión de mi entrada y frotando mi clítoris, incluso presionándolo de a ratos con todo su pene. ¿A dónde demonios había quedado el niño tímido?

—No quieres saberlo —contesté pero mi voz salió más frustrada de lo que deseé.

—Entonces pídemelo… pídeme que te penetre hasta el fondo. —_¡Dios! _Iba a morir por exceso de calentura. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo de golpe por culpa de sus palabras.

Si seguía hablándome así, juro que acabaría en menos de un minuto.

—Edward…

—Pídemelo… —gruñó con tal sentimiento en la voz que me provocó cerrar mis párpados con fuerza.

—Por favor mi niño, hazme tuya.

Un chillido ronco y potente emergió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho cuando me penetró en su totalidad.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Se quedó quieto respirando con dificultad. A ambos nos costaba respirar, la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío había sido por demás abrumadora. Era sensacional y dolorosamente maravilloso. Él me llenaba por completo como nadie.

—Mujer… —Su frente se apoyó en mi hombro—. Quiero hacerlo fuerte. —Pidió en un murmullo y simplemente asentí. Yo también lo necesitaba duro. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hacerlo suave, ahora lo anhelábamos de esta manera.

Me tomó de las caderas y salió de mí por completo. El vacío fue casi inexistente pues no me dio tiempo ni de respirar antes de iniciar con sus feroces estocadas. Su cadera golpeaba contra mi culo creando un sonido agónico y sumamente excitante. Me bajó las tasas del brasier sin llegar a quitármelo y agarró mis pechos con fuerza, pellizcando mis pezones con la punta de sus dedos. Me tenía mal y una abrumadora bola de fuego se estaba formando en mi interior. Lo presentía, iba a ser explosiva y me iba a dejar muerta.

Comprobé que sabía cómo moverse, de hecho él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Era delicioso. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y su mano sostuvo mi cuello mientras que la otra viajaba a mi entrepierna y frotaba mi punto sensible en círculos.

Incliné mi cabeza a un costado en busca de sus labios y con una de mis manos, tomé su cabello enroscando mis dedos en sus finas hebras. Dejó que me apoderé de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se retorcieron como salvajes mientras él entraba y salía a toda velocidad de mi interior. Comencé a empujar hacia él, encontrándome con él en cada penetración, llevándome cada vez más lejos.

Mantuvo los embates firmes y fuertes mientras me miraba sin decir nada. Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a fundir nuestras bocas y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas aún más.

Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía seguir con mi boca pegada a la suya cuando me estaba penetrando con tanta intensidad. Lo solté, agaché mi cabeza y apoyé mis manos sobre la puerta para no caerme mientras tiraba de mí sin parar.

A continuación, un hilo invisible en mi interior se tensa y se rompe.

Él entra y sale de mí a un ritmo frenético y me lanza a un abismo sin fin de placer absoluto. Los dos gritamos.

—¡Joder, Jane… nena!

Todo lo que hemos vivido queda en la puta nada cuando de sus labios sale ese nombre que rompe con el momento como si fuera cortado con una espada. Mi cuerpo se tensa en un segundo y comienza a enfriarse de manera vertiginosa. Él sabe que cometió la peor de las faltas ante una mujer, nombrar a otra cuando se está teniendo sexo con alguien es inaceptable e incluso, humillante. Me siento prácticamente en shock, realmente no me lo esperaba, no cuando pensé que él estaba disfrutando de estar conmigo en esta forma. Pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—B-Bella… yo no… no quise… Dios, no quise…—Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir mi nombre pero no era en este momento cuando habría querido oírlo. Me separé de su cuerpo y un insoportable vacío se apoderó de mí, haciendo que me sintiera jodidamente dolorida.

Pero era más que eso, me sentía herida y humillada. _Herida y humillada_ por un pendejo que me tuvo pasando varias noches en insomnio imaginando lo que sería tenerlo en mi cama.

Me levanté los pantalones y me acomodé el brasier.

—Lo siento no…

—¡Cierra la boca! Fue suficiente con lo que dijiste. ¡Mierda, que lo has jodido de lo lindo! —Tomé el picaporte y la abrí de par en par—. Vete —exigí señalando hacia afuera.

Tuve que apartar la vista y reprimir un gemido cuando advertí que todavía estaba empalmado. Él se vistió mostrándose desolado y avergonzado, muy avergonzado. Se colocó sus partes dentro de sus prendas y cuando estuvo todo en su lugar, caminó en dirección la puerta deteniéndose frente a mí.

—No sé qué me paso, lo siento, de veras que lo siento yo… —expresó con desesperación. Intentó tomar mi rostro con sus manos pero las aparté de un manotazo.

—Termina de irte —manifesté fríamente. Sus manos se volvieron puños, y tragando saliva salió de lo cambiadores como alma que lleva el diablo. Cerré la puerta de un portazo ensordecedor y me recargué en ella cerrando los ojos.

Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes pero me negué a soltar una sola gota. Yo era una mujer adulta y ni en mis más desastrosos rompimientos con mis anteriores parejas, había llorado a la primera. Ni siquiera por el cabrón de Jacob. Así que no lo haría ahora y mucho menos, por un pendejo de una sola noche. Me llevó apenas un segundo arrepentirme de haber pensado eso, la puta verdad era que no quería a Edward para una sola noche. ¡Joder, no! Mis intenciones habían sido tenerlo todas las noches en mi cama, pero él lo había cagado de una forma que jamás me hubiera esperado.

Después de haber pasado lo que supuse fue una media hora encerrada en los cambiadores, arregle mi ropa un poco mejor de lo que estaba y salí a terminar con la noche de mierda que estaba teniendo.

Al llegar a la barra, Rosalie me observó con su ceño fruncido, simplemente negué con la cabeza, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar. Repasé con la vista los alrededores de la barra y no vi al pendejo ni a su hermano, suspiré tranquila entonces, no tenía ganas de toparme con ninguno de los dos.

El puto colmo estaba apareciendo al escuchar a la jodida de Selena Gómez que cantaba lo hipnotizada que estaba por lo hermoso que era su chico, su bebé. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco identificada con la letra. Hacía meses que Edward me había dejado también en ese estado con su belleza. Él era guapo y tenía un porte que me enloquecía, era demasiado joven y asumí la responsabilidad de lo que eso conllevó. Concluí que tuve mi oportunidad, la aproveché y el destino quiso jugar conmigo porque él seguía enamorado de su novia.

Comencé a preparar pedidos de tragos y eso terminó por distraerme.

El resto de la noche no fue la mejor, una hora después de lo sucedido se armó una trifulca entre dos jovencitas universitarias que se proclamaban la verga de un joven como propia. Eso terminó por rebalsar mi vaso. Saqué a las mujeres del local a empujones y al susodicho con una patada en el culo por cabrón arrogante.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso con Edward? —me interrogó Rose cuando estábamos tomando un trago junto a Alice, una vez que habíamos cerrado el local y las chicas de limpieza hacían lo suyo.

Me recliné en mi banco y dejé salir un largo suspiro mientras llevaba mi vaso hacia mi boca para terminarme el trago.

—Lo que pasó fue que el pendejo de mierda me hizo ver las estrellas como no se dan una idea, parecíamos dos animales. —Me serví un poco más de ron y un toque de granadina para reiniciar con mis sorbos—. Estoy jodida… bien jodida, hasta las trancas diría yo —indiqué negando con mi cabeza.

_No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar._

—¡No me jodas! Pero… ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —No iba a llorar, no, no lo haría.

—Fue impresionante cómo follamos, hasta ahora tengo vestigios de lo que fue ese orgasmo, pero… mientras él me tomaba pensaba en su ex novia, el infeliz me llamó por su nombre cuando acabamos. —Mi labio comenzó a temblar inevitablemente—. ¡Me dijo Jane! ¡El muy pendejo me llamó por el nombre de Jane! —grité.

Las chicas de limpieza se dieron vuelta al escuchar mi chillido y siguieron con su trabajo cuando les lancé una mirada de perro.

—Nena… eso estuvo mal, pero… —Dirigí mi vista hacia Alice, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento—. Es que… al chico se lo veía muy avergonzado cuando salió de los cambiadores, su cara era… no lo sé, parecía haber terminado de asesinar a alguien, se tomaba del cabello queriéndoselo arrancar y hasta se golpeó la cabeza con sus puños… me dio mucha pena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se quedó y me esperó para hablar o siquiera disculparse? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hizo, estuvo un rato más aquí observando en dirección a donde habían estado, pero al ver que no salías se fue con su hermano. —Le dio un sorbo a su trago.

—Creo que Emmett lo iba regañando, Bells se veía muy arrepentido. —Suspiré tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué me piden que haga?; ¿Qué me olvide?, ¿qué lo deje pasar como si nada? —pregunté con enfado.

—Solo permite que se acerqué cuando vuelva y escucha lo que tenga para explicarte —sentenció Alice, entretanto Rose secundaba sus dichos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y si no vuelve?

—Volverá, ten un poco de confianza en ti, nena… es difícil olvidar ese culo y esas tetas que tienes. —A pesar de la situación y sin poder evitarlo, las tres comenzamos a reírnos por las ocurrencias de Rosalie.

Supongo que comenzaría a cultivar la paciencia.

.

.

.

**Dos semanas después**

Todo estaba en su sitio, las mesas estaban acomodadas de forma que rodearan el pequeño escenario que habíamos armado con las chicas. Hoy era noche de karaoke y generalmente, el bar se llenaba en estas ocasiones.

Las chicas iban hermosamente vestidas y dentro de lo que cabía, también elegantes. Aunque no supe por qué motivo ya que solo era una noche más de karaoke en el local.

Para cuando casi eran las nueve de la noche, D&C ya estaba en su máximo de personas. Nueve y media daba inició la atracción de la noche y las personas que decidieran participar debían anotarse en la barra con Alice, quien ya llevaba una hoja entera de personas inscriptas. Me encontraba mirando a las personas que con entusiasmo se paraban frente a la enana y le dictaban su nombre y el de la canción que interpretarían, al finalizar Alice les entregaba un número para cuando fueran llamados por sorteo.

De vez en cuando, mi vista se paseaba por la puerta de entrada al local. El entusiasmo que tenía al principio de ver a mi pendejo hermoso, con el pasar de los días había disminuido drásticamente. El pensamiento de que él mismo hubiera comprendido que estar con una persona once años mayor que él no era del todo beneficioso, no cuando él podría tener a cualquier chiquita universitaria, rondaba en mi cabeza con insistencia.

¡Joder, pero si yo estaba de muerte!

No era por hacerme la diosa, pero siempre habían niñas de la universidad que se sorprendían cuando les comentaba mi edad, ellas siempre pensaban que cargaba como mucho unos veinticinco y mi genética por supuesto que ayudaba, supongo que había salido con privilegios por ese lado. Pero a pesar de las cosas que sabía teníamos en contra, tan solo deseaba ver entrar a Edward por la maldita puerta.

Toda la jodida semana estuve en las mismas.

—Bells, ¿te apuntó para el karaoke? —negué—. ¡Oww!, no seas mala, será divertido, yo me apunté también.

—Pues que te diviertas, yo no estoy de ánimo. —De soslayo regresé mi vista hacia la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando observé entrar a Emmett. Me le quedé mirando como idiota cuando al pasar los segundos su hermano no aparecía detrás de él como siempre lo hacía. Suspiré vencida y por el enojo que la situación me causaba, me serví un trago de Jack Daniel's que bajé por mi garganta en un santiamén.

Casi una hora después, un montón de personas aprovecharon su turno. Las canciones pasaban por todos los estados de ánimo habidos y por haber.

Las chicas y yo, nos encargábamos de la barra mientras que Alice y Rosalie se ocupaban del karaoke. En un momento, Alice subió al escenario y golpeó con sus dedos el micrófono, cuando Rose le dio el Ok avisándole que funcionaba, ella comenzó a hablar:

—Buenas noches amigos. —Todos la saludaron—. Esta noche es algo especial, verán, hace un poco más de una semana, un amigo de la casa hizo algo muy feo a una de nuestras barmaid. —Al escuchar aquello mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y se dirigieron hacia el escenario—. Sí, Bella, estamos hablando de ti. —La gente que presenciaba aquello, principalmente los hombres, comenzaron a gritar: ¿_qué?, ¿qué diablos me habían hecho?, ¿que quién había sido el cabrón?, que teniendo a una mujer como yo ellos no harían nada malo… que si les pedía que maten a hijo de puta ellos lo hacían… _y cosas por el estilo—. Bella, ven acércate un poco —negué con mi cabeza y con los brazos—, vamos, no seas tímida solo un poco. —A regañadientes me acerqué un poco, quedando aún en la oscuridad.

De un lugar apartado, de la nada, de la oscuridad misma salió Edward y subió al escenario parándose a la par de Alice y de Rosalie. No podía estar más sorprendida.

¿Cómo mierda había entrado sin que yo lo viera?

Y la lamparita se me prendió: la puerta de emergencia.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mis manos a sudar. Rosalie se colocó delante del micrófono y siguió con el discurso.

—Mi cuñado la cagó a lo grande nena, pero está arrepentido y quiere expresártelo cantando. —Ambas abandonaron el escenario y Rose tipeó algunas teclas en la computadora.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y el lugar estalló con el griterío generalizado de los presentes. _Locked out of Heaven_ del gran Bruno Mars empezó a cobrar vida con la estupenda voz de mi nene.

_Nunca he tenido mucha fe en el amor o los milagros.__  
__Nunca quise que mi corazón lo aceptara. __  
__Pero nadar en tu amor es algo espiritual.__  
__Vuelvo a nacer cada vez que pasas la noche aquí._

_Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso.__  
__Si, tu sexo me lleva al paraíso.__  
__Y eso se nota, sí, sí, sí.__  
__Porque me haces sentir como si me hubiesen cerrado las puertas del cielo. _

_Durante demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.__  
__Sí, me haces sentir como si me hubiesen cerrado las puertas del cielo. __  
__Durante demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.__Ah, sí, sí, sí.__  
__Ooh!__  
__Oh, sí, sí.__  
__Ah, sí, sí, sí.__  
__Ooh!__Usted me trae sobre mis rodillas.__  
__Me haces testificar.__  
__Puedes hacer que un pecador cambie su camino. __  
__Abre tus puertas porque me matan las ganas de ver la luz. _

_Y justo ahí es donde me quiero quedar…_

Para cerrar el paquete completo, mi niño bailaba como un jodido profesional y hasta podría arriesgarme a señalar que era mejor que el bombonazo de Bruno Mars.

¡Oh Dios, estaba moviendo sus caderas!

A estas alturas, mi puta vagina estaba húmeda en su totalidad, cada palabra cantada de había calado hondo en mi sistema. _¿Mi sexo realmente lo llevaba al paraíso?; ¿De veras lo traigo de rodillas? _Bien, eso se podría usar en mi beneficio.

Cuando la melodía finalizó, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, en especial las mujeres. Edward se bajó del escenario y caminó en dirección a mí, sin dejar de mirarme un segundo. No aparté mi vista tampoco. Si él estaba arrepentido y avergonzado por lo que había hecho me parecía bien, pues lo haría pagar por toda esta semana de haberme tenido en ascuas al no aparecer.

Se paró delante de mí y me sujeto el rostro con sus manos. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré tomando sus muñecas. No lo apartaría, pero necesitaba tener mis manos encima de él.

—Perdóname, Bella. —Él mencionó mi nombre. Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí de manera seductora. Sabía lo que eso causaba en los hombres y Edward no era la excepción a la regla.

—Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho —declaré y él estuvo de acuerdo ya que asintió acercándose y frotando sus labios con los míos.

—Mi corazón es todo tuyo. —Tomó mi mano y la colocó en su pecho—. Así te voy a pagar, él es todo tuyo —susurró sobre mi boca sedienta por besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración—, soy tuyo, soy tu esclavo y te lo voy a pagar, lo prometo. —Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y cuando la suya salió en busca de la mía, volví a esconderla en mi boca.

—Ya… comienza a pagarme en este instante… —exigí mientras mi mano se apoderaba de su miembro dándole un leve apretón. Él jadeo e inconscientemente, condujo su pelvis hacia adelante—, te quiero pagando ahora, mi niño.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé directo a los cambiadores.

Por sobre el sonido ensordecedor de las personas que aplaudían nuestra escena semi erótica. Se escuchó a su hermano Emmett, gritando que haga lo que sabía hacer y que esta vez no la jodiera.

Al entrar, me acorraló contra la puerta y después de haberme besado como un poseso, susurró…

—Esta vez no la cagaré, te tengo grabada en mi mente y en mi corazón, lo que sucedió la vez anterior fue una jugada sucia de mi cabeza, pero no te preocupes que quite cualquier nombre que no fuera el tuyo y prometo no volver a equivocarme de esa manera… lo juro, mi barmaid hermosa.

Y bueno, apuntar que después de eso follamos como conejos es poco, pues la verdad, hasta los jodidos animales en sus peores épocas de celo, eran unas tímidas criaturitas comparadas con nosotros… Tanto así, tanto así me calentaba _mi nene_.

* * *

**1 **_Coyote Ugly: _Película de Comedia, Romance y Drama, estrenada en agosto de 2000.

**2 **_Man! I Feel Like A Woman: _Canción escrita y producida por la cantante canadiense Shania Twain y Robert John "Mutt" Lange, para su tercer álbum de estudio _Come on Over_.

**3**Traducción del estribillo del tema que canta Bella:

_(__Oh, oh, oh, enloquécete totalmente, olvida que soy una dama.)__  
__(__Camisas de hombres, faldas cortas.__)_  
_(__Oh, oh, oh, realmente salvaje yeah, haciéndolo con estilo.__)__  
__(__Oh, oh, oh, actívate, siente la atracción.__)_  
_(__Color de mi cabello, me atreveré.__)__  
__(__Oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre yeah, para sentir de la forma en que me siento__)_

_(¡__Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!__ )_


End file.
